This invention relates to a fender used for cushioning impacts applied by a ship to a shore installation, such as, a quay or the like, and particularly to a fender which includes a plurality of rotatable buffer blocks mounted on a shaft.
Fenders for cushioning impacts applied by a ship to a shore installation proposed heretofore are of the types which are to be secured to the hulls of ships or shore installations. An example of such fenders is shown in FIG. 1. which is immovably secured to the shore installation at a location of certain height. Although such fenders are capable of absorbing shock energy and preventing the occurrence of hazardous friction between the side of the ship and the shore installation, they cannot offer a satisfactory service life due to the damage caused by the frequent impacts applied locally by a ship moored at the shore installation.